factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kroenen
Name: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Age: 107 Gender: Male Origin: Hellboy Birthplace: Munich, Germany _ Factpile Stats Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame: Strength: (to be added at a later time) Speed: (to be added at a later time) Durability: (to be added at a later time) Intelligence: (to be added at a later time) Energy: (to be added at a later time) Destructive capability: (to be added at a later time) Weakness: (to be added at a later time) Standard Equipment: In his initial appearance, while wearing a Schutzstaffel black uniform, Kroenen wields a Luger P08 pistol against the attacking U.S. soldiers, and then a pair of katar-like daggers that extend from the sleeves of his trench coat. In his later appearances, he wields a pair of tonfa-style swords, and also has several other daggers strapped to his suit. Kroenen is also briefly seen in his workshop, which includes a whole array of disturbing gadgets, along with several different versions of his gas mask. Powers/Abilities: Near-immortal Superhuman agility, stamina, and durability Expert in hand-to-hand combat and swordfighting Bio: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen was born in Munich, Germany in 1897. A musical prodigy with angelic features and blonde hair, young Kroenen toured the capitals of Europe singing opera until his voice deepened with the onset of puberty, thereby ending his career. From a very early age, he demonstrated symptoms of masochism, whipping himself with a fresh branch of oak each day, and finding pleasure in the pain. As a teenager, he loathed his awkwardness and developed an extreme form of body dysmorphic disorder (termed "surgical addiction" in the film). In his obsession with physical perfection, he conducted brutal experiments on his own body, including surgically removing his own eyelids, lips, and his toe- and finger nails. He also designed a tight-fitting gas mask to filter out germs, which he wore almost permanently. He also became quite adept with mechanical devices, believing that fusing mechanical constructs with living bodies would help create perfection. One of his early inventions was a clockwork nightingale that sang a Mozart aria perfectly. In 1930, he met the resurrected Rasputin for the first time. Obsessed with purity, Kroenen quickly became Rasputin’s most loyal disciple. He subsequently joined the Nazi Party, and rose quickly through the ranks, joining the Schutzstaffel in 1933 and achieving the rank of Obersturmbannführer (Lieutenant Colonel). He was awarded the Iron Cross for services to the Third Reich, including a tour of duty as commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp, where he served with distinction. Kroenen became head of the Thule Society, a group of German aristocrats obsessed with the occult. He helped them to spearhead Project Ragna Rok, engineering the portal generator that would conjure the Scarlet Beast, Hellboy, in October 1944. A masterful fencer, he also became renowned for his swordsmanship and created his own signature swords. When Allied Forces stormed the island off the coast of Scotland where Project Ragna Rok took place, Kroenen slaughtered several of the American soldiers attacking the base, but was distracted by a grenade thrown under the portal device by a young Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. Kroenen tried to retrieve the grenade, but his left hand was blown off, and a length of concrete reinforcing rod (or rebar) impaled him through the chest, severing his spine. Shortly thereafter, he disappeared. After his disappearance, in 1956, an unmarked grave in Romania was found. Dental records identified the remains as those of Kroenen. However, Kroenen reappeared in 2004. Thanks to the inexplicable powers of science and black magic, Kroenen "repaired" himself with a prosthetic mechanical hand, a steel rod replacing the broken part of his spine, and a clockwork heart operated by a wind-up key implanted in his chest. By cranking the key, he was able to increase his speed and reflexes. After long decades, the blood in his veins dried up completely, leaving only dust, and rendering him virtually invulnerable to gunshot wounds. He could also turn the key to "switch off" his body (literally), remaining in a dormant state and appearing dead, until he was reanimated. He used this deceptive technique to infiltrate the BPRD headquarters. After critically wounding BPRD Agent Clay, he faked his own death and lay beside Clay, and they were both taken into the headquarters. Once inside, Kroenen drew Rasputin there, and personally killed the now elderly Professor Bruttenholm, before disappearing with Rasputin. The BPRD tracked Rasputin to his own mausoleum beneath Moscow. Hellboy seemingly avenged Bruttenholm's death by throwing Kroenen into his own trap — a spiked pit hidden beneath a trapdoor. Skewered on the stakes, Kroenen then watched helplessly (though laughing) as Hellboy dropped a giant cog on top of him (though it's never made clear whether or not he was killed). Respect thread: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kroenen